Femtocell access point devices are radio access point devices that are deployed at subscriber sites (e.g., commercial and residential sites) in order to improve coverage of mobile wireless communication service (e.g., cell phone, wireless messaging, mobile data, etc.) and thereby offload the burden on the infrastructure of the mobile service provider. Picocell access point devices operate substantially similarly to femtocell access point devices, but are typically more powerful and support more channels than femtocell access point devices. These radio access point (RAP) devices operate essentially as “mini” cellular (“cell”) transceiver towers. Like cell towers, RAPs operate in a licensed spectrum that is subject to strict regulatory constraints on service providers.
RAP devices are increasingly being deployed by enterprises, such as large corporations, that want to extend mobile communication capabilities inside their buildings and other facilities where conventional cellular tower service (also referred to herein as “macrocell” service) might not be available. Mobility of wireless user devices between RAP devices within an enterprise has become a more prevalent feature to consider in designing the capabilities and features of the control equipment used to manage operations of the RAP devices in the enterprise.